


Just A Little Too Easy

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Mocking, Strategy & Tactics, igo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Waya is depressed to find, he has yet another thing in common with Le Ping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> <3 to Very for explaining some of the common starting methods to me.

“Huh? Best first move to make? It depends on who I’m up against... there's some I'd prefer a more defensive start but I otherwise think that the mokuhazushi is usually a nice solid way to start the game. It’s fairly traditional but it’s a good position to begin with building territory and I personally find it’s a good spot to get into the right mindset for the game, since the initial moves are so engrained, you can focus more on your long term strategy. Plus it also can shake your opponents up when you start making more unconventional moves later on.”

“Also it’s in the perfect spot, not too close or too far, to really slam down your go stone with your first move?”– Isumi interjected wryly with a raised eyebrow.

“What? No! Shut up! Why would you even!”

“Well, that’s the reason why Le Ping favours that starting move.” Isumi explained.


End file.
